Divine Moments
by dwparsnip
Summary: Another little collection of short ficlets mirroring my 'Moments' fic. This one will focus on Diana's gods and goddesses and their thoughts and actions concerning The Dark Knight and Amazon Princess.
1. Eros

So I decided to try this out for size, a play on my 'Moments' fic. While that fic is based upon Bruce and Diana moments (and I will continue with it), this one will focus on the Greek gods and their thoughts and actions in regard to Bruce and Diana. I've started this with Eros, as he features a little in one of my other fics, 'Connected'. For the record a Stadion = 600 feet or 185 m.

I don't own Batman or Wonder Woman…DC does. Not run through a beta.

* * *

There wasn't even so much as a whisper as he moved with all the skill and grace of a divine being among the rooftops of the mortal city known as Gotham, his bow held securely in his flawless left hand and the appropriate arrow at the ready in his right.

It was late in the mortal year, yet despite the fact that he only wore the traditional white chiton favored by his kind, he didn't feel the biting sting of the harsh cold wind as he searched for his target. After his mother had given him his current assignment he'd sought out the mortal in his own home, only to realize much too late that the mortal was more cunning and resourceful than Odysseus himself. He still had no idea how the mortal could have known about the Emerald of Callithyia, a precious gem that could be used not only as a device to warn mortals of unwanted divine visitors, but also give said divine interloper a shock that would hurt even gods and goddesses, if only temporarily. That the mortal had even known of the emerald's existence was incredible. That he'd managed to find the emerald was extraordinary. That he'd actually discerned the correct incantations and procedures to activate the gem was beyond all comprehension.

Odysseus, indeed.

Eros, the god of love and son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, slipped behind a rather large roof peak and surveyed the scene before him. His curly golden locks swayed gently in the breeze, gently brushing against his neck as his perfect eyes traced along the shadows.

_There!_

It was only the slightest of movements that a mortal and most of the meta humans would have missed, but it was enough for Eros.

The god of love slowly, without making a sound or creating a disturbance of any kind, placed the arrow he'd selected against his bow and placed the string in the nock and pulled it back while raising it to point at his target. The arrow was a low power one, one of a pair that was designed to augment a natural attraction between two people. It didn't create something out of nothing, it just moved an already established bond along at a quicker pace. He would use this arrow on the mortal and its partner on the Amazon champion, as was his mother's wish.

The mortal was still there, his black costume letting him melt into the darkness of the of the moonless night.

Eros' eyes narrowed as he brought the arrow to bear on his target, and with one last swift blink of his eyes he looked back to his target and prepared to loose his arrow only to find black emptiness.

Eros frowned and panned his bow and arrow from left to right a couple of degrees, but as impossible as it was the mortal was gone.

It was then that his divine ears caught the softest of scuffs from the other side of the peak that he was using to shield himself. Knowing he had no time to surreptitiously escape detection by the mortal, Eros blinked his eyes and disappeared from the rooftop in a flash of light. An instant later he watched from a stadion away as the mortal jumped into the spot in which he had just been standing.

Eros watched in fascination and burgeoning admiration as the mortal surveyed the scene, and even from so far away the god could see the mortal's eyes narrow in suspicion and his nostrils flare in frustration.

Then the mortal looked upward into the sky and Eros' eyebrows rose in intrigue as Batman was joined on the rooftop by none other than the Amazon Princess herself. Even from this distance his godly eyes could see the Dark Knight's aura soften from the harsh darkness of suspicion and determination. It didn't change by much, the change being very subtle to the point of not changing at all, but Eros had shadowed this mortal long enough to know that this minute change was very important in the grand scheme of things.

His mother was right when she'd told him that the bond between these two was great, and he now understood why she'd been so adamant that he'd only minimally interfere.

There was laughter from the rooftop and Eros looked over to see Diana smiling brightly and the Dark Knight obviously fighting not to smile at all. Eros in turn smiled demonically as an idea came to him.

He reached into the magical quiver ever present at his hip and withdrew the second of the pair of arrows he'd assigned to the couple he was presently observing. He tilted the bow so that the weapon was horizontal, then laid the second arrow next to its mate on the string of his bow. After aligning the arrows perfectly he drew the string back, taking care to bring both arrows toward him and not jostling them as to alter their aim. He brought the arrows to bear upon his targets and blinked, then before anything more could transpire to ruin this golden opportunity he loosed the arrows.

He watched in rapt attention as the magical projectiles traversed the distance between him and their intended targets. Mere seconds later both arrows impacted their targets, one arrow catching Batman in his right hip with the other hitting Diana in her left thigh. Naturally, neither of them noticed a thing due to the arrows' magical properties.

As he expected, the auras surrounding the two tweaked ever so slightly towards a similar hue, letting him know that his mission was a success and that his mother would be immensely satisfied. Eros smiled and gave the two soul mates one last admiring glance before blinking to take him home to his realm on Mount Olympus.


	2. The Fates

The Moirai are the Fates, three sisters who determine the fates and lives of mortals.

* * *

A bitter night early in the human year finds the Moirai in the mortal world in a place near the city called Gotham, and while the winds howl outside the stately home of the Wayne family, neither of them notices and wouldn't care even if they did.

The three of them surround the bassinet protectively cradling the newest addition to the Wayne family, as yet only in the world for two mortal days. They already know that he will be the only child of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Clotho has spun their threads and decided when they are to die, with Lachesis having already measured out their brief physical existence and Atropos ready to snip the delicate threads in eight short mortal years.

They also know that he will have a difficult life after the demise of his parents. He will never be truly alone, yet he will at times feel as though he is and even strive to make it so. He will struggle but he will prevail.

It has already been decided.

"He will become a great weapon for the cause of justice," whispers Clotho as she finishes spinning his life thread. It is one of the most complicated and intricate she has ever spun, surpassing the complexities of the threads of Achilles, Hector, Theseus, Jason and Perseus. If she were to be honest with herself and her sisters, she would voice her concern that even she has not been able to successfully determine and incorporate every possibility of this mortal's life into his thread. There will be an element of the unknown to his life and destiny, the likes of which is unfamiliar to them.

"Indeed, sister," says Lachesis as she holds her measuring rod against the life thread of the young mortal. "It is his destiny. He will walk among demi-gods and mortals with great powers and he will be their equal and even their superior, yet he will have no special powers of his own." She measured out what she considered to be the appropriate amount of thread and frowned. Unbeknownst to her sisters, she surreptitiously added more years to the thread, knowing that his work will take more than a normal mortal lifetime to finish.

Atropos steps forward to lean over the edge of the bassinet and peer down onto the child. "He will die," she announces in her usual harsh tone, but for the first time in a very long time her tone softens enough to cause her sisters to eye each other in surprise as she says, "But his death will be peaceful and will not be empty of purpose. His enemies will not celebrate his death and those that will continue to need him shall have him." She leans back and sends knowing looks towards her sisters, because she is the oldest among them and knows full well that Clotho is concerned with his intricate thread and Lachesis has allowed him more time to live than she would normally.

"Especially those that will love him," says Clotho as she seeks out the bright red streak within his thread that indicates his soul mate's love. He will not find that love for quite some time, though he will find others to love and that will love him in the meantime.

Atropos silently moves over to where Lachesis is sill grasping the delicate thread within her fingers, then presses the tips of her ever present and razor sharp shears to the thread and runs them along it until she finds the red that Clotho has already found. "It will be a deep love that will change them both," she whispers in that soft voice that draws more surprised looks from her sisters. "It will be a love borne of deep, mutual respect and friendship. He will fight it, but this love will be one adversary that he will not be able to vanquish."

Clotho and Lachesis nod in unison at their sister's summary, then Lachesis moves the delicate thread away from Atropos' shears and says, "The Amazon princess will work her way into his heart, just as he will find his way into hers. It will not be easy for either of them, but the princess especially will be stubborn and will not give up."

Clotho nods again she looks down to the baby who has just made a slight coughing noise. She knows it is nothing to be concerned over…she is one of the Fates after all. "Their love will be powerful and bear fruit that will champion justice for millennia to come." She looks back to her sisters and says with some satisfaction in her voice, "Zeus and Themis will be happy."

"Let us be gone from this place," announces Atropos abruptly, all previous warmth and gentleness in her voice replaced with her usual harshness. "Our work here is done and others await us."

She doesn't wait for her sisters and disappears before their eyes. Lachesis spares the infant one last look before she too vanishes, leaving only Clotho and the babe in the room. She smiles at the young boy then follows her sisters to the next stop in their never-ending work.


	3. Apollo

No beta and all thoughts are welcomed.

* * *

Gods and goddesses alike couldn't help but smile and nod approvingly at the moving tunes wafting through the domain that was Olympus. Even the perpetually dour Ares was powerless against the melody, though he still tried to hide his pleasure by sulking in one of the corners far away from the others and turning his back to them. It made it even more amusing that he hadn't a clue as to what the song was about.

Apollo, god of the sun, medicine and music lounged peacefully on a bed of colorful pillows in the center of the cavernous room that served as the gods' meeting room, plucking and strumming his favorite lyre with his nimble fingers. His eyes were closed and the only other movements he made besides those of his fingers were the minute movements of his lips as he softly sang the lyrics that accompanied the song.

He sensed someone approach him as he neared the end of the song, and it was a testament to that one's appreciation of the song that she didn't interrupt him. When the last syllable of the song passed his perfect lips he opened his eyes and looked up into the beautiful face of Aphrodite, the only one of the others who truly understood the meaning of the song and the only one who knew who the song was about. He continued playing the song on his lyre as he smiled at his sister and nodded his greeting to her.

"It is a beautiful song, Apollo," said Aphrodite as she knelt down onto a large bright yellow pillow next to her brother. She clasped her divine hands together and laid them upon her lap as she sighed appreciatively. "Very beautiful."

"I'm glad you find it pleasing, sister," he said honestly and his cobalt eyes sparkled with humor as he quietly whispered, "more so because your favorites were the inspiration for it."

Aphrodite nodded eagerly sending her long golden locks dancing about her head and bouncing upon her bare shoulders. Her entire body nearly vibrated with joy as it was prone to do nearly every time her favorites were mentioned.

"You have captured their love so wonderfully," she returned with a whisper of her own, her bright blue eyes following the movements of Apollo's fingers as they continued to dance across the strings.

Apollo smiled and continued to play the song for Aphrodite's benefit. "They are a unique couple, the Amazon and the Knight. Both are champions of justice deserving of the title of hero, yet one is immortal and one is mortal; one is blessed by us with amazing powers while the other blessed only with his intelligence, tenacity and iron will, yet they are equals; both were brought into lives of relative privilege, yet one had a stable upbringing while the other suffered immeasurable pain; one lives in the light and is unafraid of the dark, while the other lives in the dark and yearns for the light." Apollo quirked an eyebrow at his sister and said, "They are opposites in many ways yet they are similar in so many others. Their love is worthy of song."

"I agree!" Aphrodite exclaimed excitedly enough to draw curious glances from some of her fellow deities.

Apollo laughed at his sister's enthusiasm and nodded towards Ares' back. "I doubt he would think so, sister," said the god softly enough so that only she could hear.

Aphrodite didn't even waste a glance on the god of war. "He is free to believe what he likes," she responded just as quietly, "as am I."

Apollo gave his sister a wry look of agreement and stopped playing. "I am sorry, sister," he said as he passed her his lyre and rose up from his comfortable position. Aphrodite frowned as she looked at the instrument in her hands and Apollo hid a smile. "I must leave for a moment, sister," he said by way of explanation. "I will tell you why when I return."

Before Aphrodite could say anything he vanished from Olympus in a flash of white brilliance and reappeared in a room that reeked of the technologies and concoctions of mortal medicine. Apollo's nose wrinkled at the familiar and completely unpleasant smell, but he put it out of his mind as he looked upon the beautiful creature lying on the only bed in the room.

He stepped towards Diana and frowned at the wires and tubes connected to the Amazon champion, yet he knew they were for her own good. He knew immediately that she was not in danger, that the mortals and their medicines as well as Diana's own stamina and healing abilities kept her safe from peril. Still, he would help her along a speedier path to recovery.

He smiled down upon her peaceful face and reached over with his right hand to touch her forehead. His fingers were a hair's breadth away from touching her skin when Apollo, son of Zeus and sister of Artemis, god of light and prophecy, suddenly found himself thrown face first into the far wall with both his arms twisted behind his back and what felt like a forearm pushing against his neck keeping his face firmly planted against the metal wall.

"Who are you?" growled a voice that could have been one of Hades' demons in his right ear.

Apollo vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room an instant later, just in time to see the Dark Knight push against the wall where he'd been holding him. To his credit the mortal recovered quickly and whirled around and gave Apollo a bared teeth glare and holding one of his favorite bat shaped weapons up and at the ready.

Apollo held up his hands in a gesture of truce and quickly said, "Stand easy, mortal." He lowered his hands and gave Batman a very slight bow of his head as a sign of respect. And respect was something he had always felt towards Batman for his heroic exploits but that respect had intensified, for not only had Apollo not heard Batman approach him at all, he hadn't even known the mortal was in the room. Besides all of that, Eros had told him of the mortal's use of the Emerald of Callithyia and there was no telling what other tricks the mortal had at his command. "I am Apollo and I mean Diana no harm."

The mortal's eyes narrowed, but Apollo was no simpleton and had chosen his words carefully. The mortal was the sort who cared nothing for his own safety, much like the old heroes of Greece, and cared with all of his soul for those he'd sworn to protect.

And those he loved.

Batman lowered the arm that had been ready to unleash the bat projectile towards Apollo and took the necessary steps to reach Diana.

Apollo frowned in consternation and confusion: the mortal hadn't made a sound as he'd moved.

"You're not needed here."

Apollo glanced at Diana's peaceful face. "I can see that, Knight." He took a step towards Diana and looked down at the Princess once more. Slowly, deliberately, he reached over with his left hand and gently stroked her right cheek with the tips of his fingers. "She is well loved by my kind, Knight." Batman tore his gaze away from Diana to fix him with a dubious look which forced him to concede, "Most of my kind."

Apollo removed his hand and gave Batman a smile. "Your medicines and machines have served her well, yet I can serve her better. She will awaken immediately and be healed of her injuries. You will see her blue eyes and wonderful smile so much sooner."

There was silence from Batman, who had returned his eyes to Diana's still face. After several minutes Batman said, "I will pay the price."

Apollo's brow creased as Batman's words left him confused. "I do not understand, mortal."

Batman looked up and said, "Magic always has a price. Whatever you do, Diana will not pay the price for it. **I will**. Understood?"

"Ah," replied Apollo as Batman's meaning became clear to him. "There will be no price, mortal. Diana is a favorite of mine and- what is it you mortals say?- there will be no charge for this service."

Before Batman could respond Apollo touched Diana's shoulder, and his hand glowed for a moment before returning to normal. He removed his hand and looked at Batman. "It is done."

"She isn't waking up," said Batman with a hint of panic and disappointment in his voice.

"Alas, mortal," said Apollo, his voice light with laughter, "while there isn't a price to be paid, there is a chore for you in this endeavor." When Batman looked at him Apollo smiled and said as though it was obvious, "You must kiss your Princess, Knight."

Batman's shoulders fell an inch as the worry and tension left them. Without saying anything else he leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to Diana's and was rewarded as she immediately returned the kiss.

Apollo waited long enough to see Diana's lips move and he returned to Olympus in a burst of light. He plopped down on his pillowy perch and looked to Aphrodite who was still in the same position as she had been when he'd left. The only difference in her appearance was the radiant smile on her face.

"Apollo," she cooed lovingly, "you're almost as romantic as I am."

He reached over and relieved Aphrodite of her musical burden, and as he began playing the same song he'd been playing earlier he smiled again and said, "I do have my moments, sister."


End file.
